yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Malefic
Sin monsters are an Archetype of cards which were introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time. The only monsters known in this Archetype are Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Sin Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Sin Stardust Dragon, Sin Cyber End Dragon, and Sin Rainbow Dragon, corrupted versions of their non-Sin counterparts; as well as 3 unique monsters, Sin Parallel Gear, Sin Paradox Dragon and Sin Truth Dragon, used by Paradox. All of the monsters in this Archetype are corrupted monsters, so all of them are DARK Attribute Monsters. They all have mechanical-looking pieces of their body, including wings and face-plates (and, in Sin Stardust Dragon's case, a torso plate). Also, each one is the counterpart of a Dragon monster (with the exception of Cyber End Dragon, who only resembles a Dragon). They appear to share three aspects with the Earthbound Immortals: They are both DARK attributes, only one of them can be on the field at a time and destroy themselves if a Field Spell is not present. They also have an effect in common with the Infinity monsters which prevents other monsters you control from attacking. The first two Sin Monsters, Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Sin Red-Eyes Black Dragon, had no effects besides the aforementioned ones. The third, Sin Stardust Dragon, offers support to the theme by protecting Field Spell Cards from destruction by card effects. In the trailers shown before every episode are nine face-down cards. The first 5 were "Sin" monsters. However, the latest monsters revealed did not appear to be a "Sin" counterpart of any known monster. The sixth one is Elemental Hero Neos Knight, while the seventh is Junk Gardna. However, the eighth monster is Sin Parallel Gear and the ninth and final monster is Sin Paradox Dragon used by Paradox in the movie. Playing style This deck is based on removing from play monsters from the Extra Deck and Deck, so "Different Dimension" Spell and Trap Cards are useful. Since most monsters needed to summon Sin monsters need to be in the deck, Pot of Generosity and Card Trader are great cards to use in this deck. The Cyber Dragons and Cyberdark Archetype would also make a good hybrid in this deck, because you'll have at least 2 Cyber End Dragons in your Extra Deck, and most Sin monsters are Dragon-Type. Since you will be thinning your deck, you might want to add Pot of Avarice to the deck to avoid Deck Out. Weaknesses Since you'll probably have an equal amount of Sin monsters and their counterpart, each draw you take can effect the usefulness of your Hand. The easiest way to defeat this deck is to force your opponent to draw. Cards such as "The Gift of Greed", "Cup of Ace" or "Dark Bribe", will force your opponent to draw card(s) from their deck. As they have more card(s) in their hand, their Sin monsters' effects might not work. You can also use effects from monsters like "Chainsaw Insect" or "Morphing Jar" to force your opponent to draw cards. Category:Archetype